Tommorow's Another Day
by Silent Deception
Summary: Sango stops believing that she'll Kohaku back or that Naraku will ever be defeated. She takes off without informing anyone and thinks it over, then Inuyasha appears. What will the halfdemon say to reassure Sango now? [ONESHOT]InuSan.


A/N:Woke up by a strange dream; had to get it down before I forgotten any details. Had to pick out the perfect song to add it with for extra zest. It took a day and a half to write it down. It's almost 11:00; can't miss the premire of _House M.D._! (btw, do any of you watch the show?)

Disclaimer: Heh, if I owned Inuyasha, the pairing would be different, now would it? Nor do I own the song, _Tommorow_ by Avril Lavigne, but I do own this plot formed by a dream; my dream. :p

---------------

"Tommorow is a Another Day"

The sun was sinking slowly in the horizon, leaving traces of it's colors of puprles, pinks, reds across the sky. The stars were starting to appear one by one; it shines like priceless diamonds that can never be obtained. Nor wished upon. At the moment, Sango wonders if a single wish can make everything ok again. It'd be nice to have everything back the way it was before Naraku destroyed it all in one night; a wish can make Naraku's power deterioate, or maybe the mind-controlling spell on Kohaku would diminish, or maybe to bring her father back to life. But isn't it selfish to think of herself and not of those who suffered as worse as her?

"Wow, it's so beautiful, isn't it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in awe, gazing up at the sky with a wonderous expression on her face. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Feh, like I care." He grumbled, folding his arms across his chest as he stood behind Kagome. Miroku sat under an old oak tree, gazing up at the sky, seeming deep in thought. Shippou was perched on Kagome's shouder, chirping happily away. Kirara was sleeping under the tree Miroku was resting.

Sango found herself staring absently ay Inuyasha, watching the emtions go through the half-demon's eyes. There was wonder, anger, sadness as far as Sango could tell. Sango remembered her father telling her that a person's eyes were like the window to their souls; a way through the barrier they put up so no one can see. Inuyasha had broken through Sango's easily; how? Sango wondered. He always knew just what to say when it came to her. Sango looked back at the aftermath of the Hakureizan incident...and Inuyasha's assuring words.

"Naraku has all our shards." Miroku said solemnly, staring off in space in worry and disbelief.

"The other shards are in Kouga's legs." Inuyasha added, remembering how the shards were forced out of Kouga. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Sango's crestfallen expression, and glanced at her.

"And, then the one that's keeping Kohaku alive." Sango said sadly as she saw her brother's face etched in her mind. Fear gripped on her that she may never have Kohaku back again and that she'd be all alone.

"Sango..." Inuyasha murmured, glancing at the demon slayer, knowing the levels of anguish she was going through. Sango continued to speak.

"If Naraku were to complete the Shikon no Tama, it means Kohaku would have to die..." she trailed on, staring at the ground, sadness clouding her eyes.

Inuyasha stepped in front of her, grabbing her attenion, and showing determination on his face and the anger towards Naraku. "Don't worry, Sango. I'll never let him get that far!"

"Inuyasha."

"We will be the ones to find the remaining shards." Inuyasha said confidently, giving Sango his characteristic smirk. Sango wanted to believe him; she really wanted to, but Naraku has all of the shards they had and he would only collect more and if anyone got in his way, he'd kill them. He's so powerful now...How could Inuyasha and the others beat him?

_And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Ya I try to believe you,  
But I don't_

"That's what I intend, too." Sango smiled, regardless of the thought running through her mind like a wildfire that can't be doused and watched as Inuyasha's smirk widen arrogantly.

_When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today..._

_  
_Without letting anyone know, Sango stood up from her seat by the campfire and snuck off to take a long walk to clear her head. Sango aimlessly travled through the forest, absenly avoiding the low branches, cracks in the ground, and the shrubs. Her mind kept running with all sorts of thoughts that began with 'What if'. _What if Kohaku died? What would I do then? What if Naraku collected all the jewel shards? How could we kill him? What if Kohaku tries to kill Kagome again? Would Inuyasha kill him for doing so? What if Kohaku regained his memory back? Would he come back to me? What if we somehow defeat Naraku? Would the group split up? What if I died? Would Inuyasha still try to free Kohaku regardles of her death?_

_I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,tomorrow  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day  
_

Sango looked up and found herself staring at what is seems like thousands of fireflies hovering around in mid-air. She stared wordlessly and breath-taken at the spectacle. Sango smiled; this where she wanted to be, to clear her thoughts away. She sat down, then fell back on the grass, staring up at the sky. Unbeknowest to her, someone had sat down beside her.

_It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around,  
It's up to me,  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
just don't  
_

'Whatever happens,' Sango thought, 'I'll be ready; I'll be prepared. I'm not going to let myself falter again.' Sango closed her eyes at the end of her mental declaration. With one of her senses blocked out, she could feel the cool wind brush her face, hear the crickets chirp, feel the cool sensation when she touched the dewy grass. She sighed contendedly. What could be better?_  
_

_Gimme a little time,  
Leave me alone a little while,  
Maybe it's not too late,  
not today, today, today, today, today..._

An out-of-place sound was heard clearly; the rustle of grass. Sango opened her eyes and looked beside her; her eyes widened as she say the person she'd least expected to follow her: Inuyasha! He was laying on the grass beside her, his arms crossed over his head and his eyes closed to the world. 'How long had he been here?' Sango thought as she stared at him. 'Just when I was starting to forget..'

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Inuyasha opened one eye and glanced at her. "You took off without telling anybody? What the hell did you expect me to do? Let you walk away?" Inuyasha scoffed and closed his eye, getting himself comfortable again.

"Why on earth would I?"

"I could tell there was something bothering you and I think that something is Koahku am I right?" Silence. Inuyasha sighed irritably. "Sango, I've told you before, we'll get him back! Just be--"

"How can you be so sure, Inuyasha!" Sango yelled, whipping her head over to face him, tears pricking her eyes. Inuyasha opened his eyes then, and sat up unaffected by Sango's words.

"You can't predict the future! You don't even know if Kohaku is still alive or not!"

_I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,tomorrow  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day  
_

Sango buried her face in her hands, propped up by her knees, and stifled her sobs; her shoulders were shaking with every tremor. Inuyasha scooted over closer to Sango and wrapped an arm around her back. Sango looked up, red-eyed and tear-streaked at him.

"Hey, Sango, I know I'm not fortuneteller or anything like that, but we need to have faith to keep us moving. That's what'll get us to Naraku and Kohaku. I won't guarantee that we will make it in time," Inuyasha paused when he say new tears prick at her eyes. "but whaever should happen, I'll be right here. Ok?"

_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow  
_

Sango stared speechless at the half-demon. For once, Sango thought, he was being honest. For once, no hesistation, no arrogant declarations, no anger, no short answers. Sango sniffed and wiped away her tears, suddenly feeling embarrased that she shed teats in front of Inuyasha. Kagome, she didn't mind, but with Inuyasha, she felt inferior and beneath him in this state of distress.

_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I'm not ready,  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow  
_

Inuyasha pulled her closer to him, knowing well that what she needed right now, was comfort. Normally, Inuyasha would get embarassed if he tried anything like that with Kagome, but with Sango, it felt...natural. 'Maybe it's a kinship.' Inuyasha thought. 'We both have a common goal.'

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his reverie and glanced at Sango, who nuzzled her head closer to his neck. "Thank you for keeping me going...and for keeping Kohaku alive...and for keeping me alive. If it wasn't for you, I'd have killed Kohaku and myself." Sango murmured.

_And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Yeah I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today..._

"Yeah, well, just remember, tommorow's another day." Inuyasha said, gruffily staring up at the sky along with Sango. Up in the sky, Sango noticed a white streak blazing across the sky. 'A shooting star.' she thought in surprise. Sango glanced up at Inuyasha and smiled. 'Nevermind; I already got my wish.'

_Tommorow it may change_

_Tommorow it may change_

_Tommorow it may change_

_Tommorow it may change_

_---------------_

A/N: Ahem Well, this is the first song-fic I've written. Hope it isn't too bad. Heh heh, well according to the little clock on the bottom left hand corner, it is 10:43 p.m. I finished this just in time!

G'nite folks!


End file.
